Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus. For example, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus for superimposing an arbitrary image on an image and transmitting the resultant image.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to display characters or the like on an image, for example, an imaging apparatus has been provided with a function for superimposing an on-screen display (hereinafter, referred to as “OSD”) on the image. In order to realize this function, the imaging apparatus stores a plurality of fonts and the like and selects a font to superimpose it as the OSD. Further, for example, in a case where the OSD is superimposed on an image having low resolution (i.e., small image size), there arises a problem in that an area where a user would like to check the image is covered by the OSD. Therefore, restriction may be placed on an image size for superimposing the OSD thereon.
Further, according to a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-163258, an OSD and an image output are switched in a display output or the like in a video signal according to a content input by a user.
On the other hand, for example, the open network video interface forum (ONVIF) has been established as a communication protocol used for the communication between an imaging apparatus and an external apparatus. In addition, the GB/T28181 (also referred to as “GB28181”) has been also established as a Chinese national standard. Therefore, the imaging apparatus has to also support a plurality of protocols including the above-described communication protocols.